Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drum/cymbal pedal assemblies that can connect to drums and/or cymbals, such as hi-hat systems, and more particularly to pedal assemblies with features that can adjust the tension, resistance, and/or delay time that a user experiences upon actuating the pedal.
Description of the Related Art
A hi-hat is a common component of a drum set that can include two cymbals facing one another and mounted on a vertical tube or pole. A hi-hat can be operated in many different ways, including by a foot pedal which can cause the cymbals to strike one another, or by actuation using a drum stick, among other operation methods. The top and/or bottom cymbal can be adjustable so as to be mounted at different heights; in many prior art systems, the height of the top cymbal is adjustable. Adjustable cymbals can be attached to the tube using a clutch, which can aid in adjusting the cymbal height. Some exemplary clutches are described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/506,350 to Sikra, filed on Oct. 3, 2014, which is fully incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Either cymbal can be adjusted so as to be, for example, separated from the other cymbal, to be in loose contact with the other cymbal, or to be in tight contact with the other cymbal.
Pedal assemblies are used as a mechanism with which a drummer can strike a drum and/or a cymbal, such as a hi-hat, with his or her feet, thus allowing the drummer's hands to be free for use with other instruments. Variations in drummer technique mean that it is very difficult to design a single pedal assembly to meet the needs of every drummer. Such variables can include desired drumming speed, foot force, and/or desired strike point, among other variables.
Adjustable pedals can provide the customization necessary to achieve some or all of a drummer's desired pedal characteristics. Some pedals with adjustable features are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,592 and 8,455,746 to Johnston and U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,147 to Kassabian, each of which is fully incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, adjustment mechanisms provided in the prior art can be unwieldy, which can increase difficulty to the user, and/or can lack adjustability of a variable which is independent of other variables, thus reducing the amount of customization available via adjustments.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a novel and efficient design for a pedal assembly for use with percussion instruments such as hi-hats which specifically addresses the aforementioned problems.